The Winnowing Gala
by ItzUnknown
Summary: Its a twist to Sopie’s Winnowing gala! What will be her next move after this?
1. The day

-The day ( Sophie POV)

The day had finally come, her Winnowing Gala. Biana had promised her she would help her get ready, yet she was no where in sight. "Great!" Sophie mumbled to herself, "The one time I need her!" After an hour of dreading the evening Biana finally came and had her dress in her right hand. " Finally! " Sophie took the dress and looked at it in awe. It was a knee length with one long sleeve and the other a tank top style. And of course it was red. "Sorry!" Biana mumbled " The cash register had like no experience!" "It's all right." She was just glad there was not a speck of glitter in sight! Biana helped her get in her dress, did her makeup, and did her hair. When she was done Sophie looked in the mirror and said, " This cant be me!"


	2. Its time

**Hey everyone this is my first story and I'm only 11 I hope you enjoy I will try my best to post as much as possible because well you know school! Enjoy! Sorry these are so short I promise there are many more chapters. Hang in there!**

-It's time (Sophie POV)

Her dress swayed with every step, her makeup made her face glow, and her hair was a french braid running from the top right side of her head to the bottom left side, which was all pulled together in a messy bun. "This is not me!" Sophie said again. "Of corse it is," Biana started, "this has always been you, just a little more enhanced!" Sophie sighed. Biana giggled! The realization dawned on Sophie, it was time for the gala.


	3. Oh boy!

-Oh boy! (Biana POV)

Sophie barely managed to stumble down the stairs. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I already knew who had her heart, but the sad thing is he didn't even know he had it. Grady and Edaline waited downstairs needing to talk to Sophie. I figured they just wanted her so I left.


	4. The rules

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying, I have been working really hard especially with school. Man I wish it was summer, it would be a ton easier to wright. I'm so sorry these chapters are short. Hopefully they will get longer. :) Bye!**

-The rules (Sophie POV)

"Bye Biana! See you later! I barely managed to get the words out of my throat, which now felt like sandpaper. I was nervous. Too nervous. "Now Sophie," Grady started, "whoever you choose we will support you, but please don't choose _That Boy!"_

Grady!" Edaline snapped! "She can be with whoever she wishes, even if it is _Keefe._

"Alright, alright!" Grady said, "But Sophie, he waited until her eyes were on his and said, "be careful."


	5. Why?

-Why?

While Sophie was talking to her parents, Biana snuck into the boys room and vanished. She went over to where Keefe and Fitz we're getting ready, and overheard them talking, "Who do you think Foster is gonna choose?" Keefe asked. "Honestly, I have no idea, but I do hope it's me. I have loved her since I first saw her." Fitz answered, his face turning beet red realizing he told a secret he did not intend for Keefe to hear.

"Woah ho ho!" Keefe said. "Looks like someone's got a crush!"

"Shut Up!"

"Make me!"

I rushed out of the room, unvanished and knocked. Fitz answered the door.

"Time to go!" I said.

"Already?!"

"Uh... Yeah! You guys had four hours to get ready!"

"Okay, okay! Keefe! Come on."

"Fine." Keefe answered.

And just like that they were headed off to the gala!


	6. Finally awake

**Oh My Gosh!!!! I am so so so sorry for not posting! I have been doing loads and I mean LOADS of yard work. So enjoy!**

-Finally awake (Sophie POV)

There was a strange calling in the back of my mind as I walked out to the gala, I decided to push it out of my mind as I looked at the room. It was breathtaking. There was lanterns, candles, and of course mallowmelt! When the guests arrived my heart nearly stopped. I didn't know Fitz and Keefe would actually come, especially after the breakups not long ago. My face completely flushed. Fitz ran over to me as soon as he saw me pale. He got there just in time to catch me faint.

"Sophie! Sophie! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?" Fitz said while shaking my shoulders.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I stood shaking, but then soon fell over.

"Sophie! You are not fine!"

Thankfully he moved me to a place where no one could see us and it looked like none of them saw what happened either.

"Yes, Fitz I am!" I said a little to loudly.

Heads turned towards us, but eventually looked away. I started walking to the valley, away from everyone. But as soon as I walked ten steps something in my mind just clicked. I stood there unable to move. I knew what to do, what I had to do. I raised my hands and shouted, "Aperto!" **Which is open in Italian.**

The ground shook violently under my feet, begging me to fall. I didn't. The ground in front of me opened with an ear splitting crack, and in that crack was boiling lava. Before anyone had time to react I jumped in and the crack closed.

"Sophie, no!" I heard Fitz shout.

But it was to late, because I, Sophie Foster was awake.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've not been writing because well I've been busy with chores and friends so sorry. I promise I will try to write more within the week! I hope you enjoy upcoming updates!**


	8. Discovery

Sophie POV

I jumped in not knowing what the heck I was doing. _Oh well, this isn't going the way I thought it would!_ I thought.

But all of a sudden when I thought I was going to fall into lava I fell on soft ground! "OWW!!" I was pretty sure I couldn't walk so I sat up and looked around.

My mind was spiraling after what I saw! I thought I was going to black out. There must be at least 100,000 alicorns living here! But the weirdest part is that all of the alicorns eyes match those of an elf.

But one stood out. It was Silveny! She started rambling on and on but four words stood out to me. YOU ARE MY PAIR. I had no clue what that meant but then it came to me, all the elves would be paired with the alicorn matching their eyes.

 **( which meant that it was kind of like the relationship between dog and man or woman )**

And that meant Silveny and I were a pair!


	9. Wait MOM!

**Omg I'm alive!!! Haha I'm back from the dead! But seriously I've had bad writers block and I still do while I'm writing this chapter so this is me completely winging it! YAY!!!! Well onto the story!**

Sophie POV

The pain in my leg was starting to become unbearable, and I had no idea how I was going to get in Silveny. _"Do not worry my child",_ said a voice.

"Who are you?!", I yelled to the voice.

 _"Why darling I'm your mother."_

"What!"

Then the voice came out from where it was hiding, and it was a beautiful woman with raven black hair, eyes that looked like they held galaxies, and the most beautiful, navy blue dress that swayed with each step.

"What's your name?"

" _Well, some call me Lady Chaos, creator of the universe, but you can call me mother."_

"Wait, wait, wait, my mother is the creator of the universe?! Why did you show up now, not when I almost died the other 20 times!"

" _By law I cannot help you, but you have come of age where I can give you your powers I took from you so long ago."_

"Wait! You took my powers! Why?!"

 _"My darling, we were in the middle of a war. The enemies almost discovered you, I could not risk you getting hurt. After all you are the heir to the universe."_

"Wait what!"

" _I will explain latter, but I have to go soon._ I hear by grant Sophie Foster, my daughter her rightfully owned powers."

A huge beam struck me in the chest, all I felt was excruciating pain, like my bones were being rearranged. As soon as it had started it had stopped, and behind me where two beautiful white wings with red tips.

Completely forgetting my leg I stood up but fell straight back down. It didn't hurt, but it was still broken.

Well... time to get outta here.


	10. Explaining to do

Sophie POV

I unfolded my wings and lept off the ground. I was flying! All the alicorns were watching me intently, waiting to see what I was gonna do.

"Silveny, can you please tell the alicorns to follow me."

" _I already have."_ Silveny said.

Well let's go.

I started to fly higher and higher. Soon we were almost at the top, but I hesitated. What would they think of me?

 _A freak that jumped in a hole and now has wings?_

Time to find out.

I burst out of the hole with the all the alicorns behind me.

I heard shocked gasps from everyone.

I landed with a _thud_.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain. I told my very furious and worried looking parents.

"Oh yeah, you have some explaining to do." Then they rushed into my arms, squeezing the life out of me. Careful not to hurt my wings. That was when they noticed my leg.

"What happened!!" Mom said.

"Well falling 30,000ft off of a cliff can hurt ya."

 **That is where I will leave you. I have lost inspiration for this book BUT DO NOT WORRY I WILL KEEP UPDATING IT!! Thank you all who have been commenting on my book with ways I can improve. It helps so much! Also on my other book plz don't say stuff like that it freaked me out. Love y'all! Till next time3**

 ** _In a world full of Cheerios ,_**

 ** _Be a_**

 ** _Froot Loop_**


End file.
